Rapture
by Tainted Hearts
Summary: A giftfic for a friend of mine... Read it to find out what it is about! I am also debating whether to post the lemon...


Disclaimer time: I do not own X-men evolution, or the characters Sean, Gunner, or Kva, or the idea of the Renegades, or tainted hearts. I do however, own Leon, and the idea behind Metamorphose, and Arachel, except her power, which I took from a book.

Leon: YES! My first fic in a long time! ((celebrates))

Jasmine: Yeah…you lazy bastard! Get to work!

Leon: Great…the whore is back…

Jasmine: Whore? ((lunges and kicks Leon's ass))

Leon: ((bruised and battered)) on…with…the fic…((falls down go boom))

Jasmine: Teach you to call me a whore… ((miffed))

This is a giftfic for Zy…hope you enjoy it! I worked really hard on it!

* * *

You ask me where I go at night… 

You ask me what I have become…

You ask me why I do this to you…

And I answer, "Why not?"

* * *

"Sean, what are you doing…?" Gunner sat up straight in his bed in his apartment, watching his lover, Sean, pick up his coat. 

"…" Sean paused, picking his words carefully, and then answered. "I'm going out to see Leon…We haven't talked to each other since we moved in here a few weeks ago…so…"

Gunner's eyes perked up. "Well, I should come with you, just let me…" Sean's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion.

"NO!" His voice boomed through the apartment in upper Bayville, shaking the thin walls. Gunner looked at the man in shock, and then his face melted into sadness. Sean saw the look on his lovers face.

"Gunner…I'm sorry I yelled…" he moved over to him and hugged the shorter man. "It is just…Leon and Kva are having some… difficulties with their relationship… and he wants to ask my advice…" Gunner looked up to him in surprise.

"But, why wouldn't he tell me? I mean, I work with him on a daily…" Sean raised a finger to his mouth.

"That is exactly why he didn't (didn't) tell you…The whole Warehouse would know about it by tomorrow…You would do well not to mention it to him either … He's

a bit sensitive about it…" Sean looked sadly at his lover, whose face was a mask of emotion.

"I understand Sean…Just…Don't be late…Okay?" Gunner looked to Sean with hope in his eyes. Sean shrugged.

"I will try not to be…" With that, he walked out of the small apartment, and into the harsh night air. Gunner waited until he was out the door, before walking to the phone by the bed. He picked it up and dialed a number. A teenager's voice answered.

"Hello?" Leon's voice came out from the receiver.

"Um…Hi Leon. It's Gunner…"

"Oh, hi Gun! Hold on a second…" Gunner heard a muffled 'Who is it' from the phone and an 'It's Gunner.'

"So what do you need?" Gunner took a deep breath, not wanting to hear the answers to the questions he was about to ask.

"Is…Kva with you?"

"Oh yes…He sure is…" Gunner could practically feel the grin the boy was probably radiating from where he was. Gunner, however, blanched.

"So…You aren't fighting?"

"No, of course not…Why would we be…? Gunner? Are you still there? Hello?"

Click. The phone went dead on Leon's side.

'Hmmm…That was certainly…Odd…Oh well…' With that thought, Leon went back to his bed, where Kva was waiting.

Sean walked through the streets of Bayville, contemplating what he was doing. He had just lied to the most important person to him, and for what? He walked up the cold, empty streets, until he saw the building he was looking for. He grimaced, yet the darkest part of him screamed with joy.

'Here we are…Metamorphose…' Sean gulped, and then walked up to the forlorn building, which was, though brightly lit; it seemed to emit an aura of darkness. The large Victorian building was a sight to see with its columns and back buildings that served as housing for the lesser members, but Sean was already familiar with the place. He strode through the front door, and straight into the lobby. Not one of the mutant whores there bothered to stop him from proceeding forward; they were all too used to his visits by now. He moved quickly up the stairs to where she awaited. He reached her room, and threw the door open, catching _her_ (do not capitalize… italicize it instead) with one of _her_ clients. Sean watched as Arachel pleasured one of her higher paying patrons. She then saw him at the doorway. She snorted.

"You were late…" She shrugged while she was repeatedly impaled by the man below her. The middle aged man grinned at Sean, and then licked his lips.

"You're gonna have to wait…" He licked Arachel's neck slowly and deliberately before speaking again. "She's mine…"

Sean's nose wrinkled in disgust, and forming tentacles with his arms, he forcefully pulled Arachel off of the man.

"Leave. NOW!" Sean's voice echoed through the door and into the hallway. No one dared enter this level when Sean was here… no one. The man quivered with fear, and gaped at Sean from the bed.

"You're… a mutant!" He stared in terror at the man, but then Arachel grabbed him by his shoulder.

"I hope you said I love you to your wife…" Her golden eyes froze over and became as clear blue as the ocean. Then, they hardened so that they were colder then even ice. Her fingers flicked across his flesh, tearing the skin apart. The wound bubbled with foam, the effect that her nail polish had on humans. He fell to the ground, squirming in agony.

"Now that you know our little secret I can't let you go free now can I?" Her hardened eyes flickered with amusement. "So…you shall pay for this man's mistake…" Her hand glowed, and then she touched the man with her index finger. A pulse rippled through the air, a sign that her power had been used. The man's eyes went dead; his hands slack. He fell over forward and bowed before Arachel.

"I live to serve you... What is your command?" Arachel shrugged.

"Die…" And with that, the man fell to the floor dead; no help needed…Arachel turned to Sean, and slapped him across the face so hard he fell to the floor.

"This is all your fault…" Her eyes seethed with rage at the Sean. He ignored it, and slammed the girl into a wall. The wall was crushed with the force of the blow, but Arachel did not show the pain she felt. She glared further at the boy, eyes filled with dark hatred, but also desire… Sean pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue filling every recess in her mouth, the emotion overwhelming her. Then he pulled away, and trailed kisses down the girl's throat.

"You belong to me…Only me…No one else…" Sean's words echoed in her mind as she arched her neck as he trailed the kisses down to her collarbone and then her breasts. Her expression, however, remained the same, cold, and unmoving.

"Sean…Get off of me…" She hissed while grinding her teeth to dust. She clawed at his back, but the poison had no effect.

'Damn his mutation…'

She pushed the man off with all the strength she could muster, and he fell backwards, smashing against a chair. A flashing silver blade sliced through the air, and embedded itself in Sean's rock hard belly. Scarlet fury flowed from his veins, matching the color of the walls in the room to a fault, yet all the man did was get up and brush himself off. He glared in fury at the woman, but also with lust…_bloodlust_.

"You realize you can't hurt me with that…" He touched a hand to the blood flowing down his belly, and brought it to his lips. He licked the crimson droplets off of his fingertips before starting towards Arachel again, the blade still protruding from his mid section. Arachel watched the blood roll down his rock hard stomach, tempting her. Her face was cold and emotionless, but her eyes hungered to see the man bleed even more. She lived to see his blood run; lusted for it. Sean smirked at her, cocky with his power over her.

"You know you want it. Why not show it?" He licked his lips, capturing some of the blood still on them. Arachel's eyes followed hungrily as she watched his wet muscle lap up the scarlet droplets.

"… I do not give into temptation…Unlike you…" Her eyes still had lust within them, but the rest of her body revealed none of it. Her face remained as cold as stone, her red hair matching the color of the blood trickling down Sean's mouth and chest. Sean rushed up and slammed her against a wall.

"You know you want it…" He pressed his face close to hers until it was only a breath away. "I know you want it…" His voice was low, barely louder then a whisper, and husky. Sweat wrinkled Arachel's brow. She wanted it, albeit, not as much as Sean. Her hand moved down his chest. Sean smirked at having won. He pressed his face into hers, capturing his lips as his own again. He hungrily kissed her, and she kissed back just as ferociously, her hand ever moving down his chest to where the blade rested. She twisted the blade, and Sean cringed, then relaxed into the kiss again. 'Humph, so he only feels pain from the initial strike…I can use this..." She ripped the blade out, and Sean did not feel a thing. The kiss deepened; darkened, until they found themselves on the bed. Arachel broke the kiss for much needed air, and arched her back above Sean.

"You want me?" Her voice was a complete monotone, devoid of any emotion, just like her face. "You can't have me…No man will…" Her eyes glared down at him like he was a bug, tearing him apart. Sean grabbed her by the hair and pulled it back.

"Your mine bitch…Don't let anyone else think otherwise…"He yanked harder on her hair, but she refused to scream. The knife in her hand flicked downward again, this time into his genitals. He screamed, but then got cut off. He yanked the knife out, and they reformed beneath his pants.

"You whore…" He lifted her by the hair, and threw her.

"You will bow down to me…" Sean threw her by the hair into the wall, and began to disrobe

Both of them fell asleep in a pool of each others blood…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, this is the end of chapter one…Well, the end I am posting on Tainted hearts…The rest will be too risqué…

Yes Zy…This is gonna be a chapter fic…Praise it!

Jasmine: Shut up and write the rest…God knows Raine is gonna want to read it…

Leon: HEY!

Jasmine: It's true…Now go to work!

Leon: Bitch…Expect an update soon…

Oh, and if you want the full version, just e-mail me at k?


End file.
